


Night We'll Never Forget

by RoseColouredClarity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Friendship, Flirting, Fluff, Love, Mentions of alcohol, No Smut, One Shot, Party, Partying, Sirius Black being a shy dork because I love dorky Sirius, Teasing, one cuss word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseColouredClarity/pseuds/RoseColouredClarity
Summary: When you're invited by your friends, Lily and Marlene, to a party, you're not the most excited. Nonetheless, they managed to convince you to, as they always did. You happen to meet a handsome young fellow, there, so maybe taking them up on their offer wasn't such a bad idea after all.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Night We'll Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written a while back and posted to Tumblr uwu.
> 
> The title was inspired by the song "A Night We'll Never Forget" from Carrie The Musical.♥

“I already said no.”

An exasperated groan was earned from one of her flat mates. Lily stood watching in amusement, biting into her toast. “Lils, can you _please_ back me up here?” Marlene begged, (Y/N) shaking her head vigorously behind her. Lily seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, but she already had her answer before being asked.

“I think I have to agree with Mar, (Y/N)-” The said female fell back onto her bed dramatically, interrupting the red-head’s sentence with a loud sigh of annoyance. “-you’ve been cooped up in here for too long.”

Marlene added on to Lily’s statement, “Yeah and frankly, hon, it’s been affecting you. I swear I heard you reciting Color Theory facts in your sleep when I was going to the bathroom.” (Y/N) let out a breathy laugh, immediately catching herself and trying to keep a poker face. She bit her lip, putting her thoughts together.

“I don’t know, guys…I’m not the best at social events.”

“Then this can be some well-needed practice! If you ever feel uncomfortable, just try to find us.” Marlene reassured.

(Y/N) was about to protest when Lily went before her, throwing a sweet smile over at her. “We care about you, which is why you should take our advice for once in your life. If we turn out to be wrong, you can scold us all you want.” Marlene copied Lily’s expression, throwing her arm around the still unconvinced female. “In addition to what our lovely red-head has stated, if you don’t have a good time, we can’t let you tutor us on a hard subject throughout the next two weeks.”

(Y/N) smirked, already liking the benefit she would get from this bargain. “Alright, you guys got me, I’ll go.” Her friends cheered, doing cute victory dances. “However, can you help me pick out an outfit? As smart as I am, I know nothing about these things.” Marlene and Lily shared a knowing look, nodding at each other.

Her room was in a mess of clothing, shoes and makeup within what was probably five minutes. All three girls were sat on the floor, backs against the foot of the bed. (Y/N) glanced across the room while her friends high fived. Judging by the state of her once-neat living quarters, she was scared to think about how crazy things got for them if it was a larger event.

Marlene was the first to speak up after long seconds of silence, “You know, I feel like this is going to be a night we’ll never forget.”

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

“You look stunning, love!”

(Y/N) twirled in front of the full-body mirror. Her friends’ compliments made her feel better, but she still felt uncomfortable by the length of the dress. Marlene must’ve noticed. “Girl, can you stop pulling the end of the dress down, you’re goin’ to end up ripping it.” (Y/N) laughed nervously, now conscious of what her hands had been doing. “Right, I just-…I’ve never worn something so _short._ ”

Marlene snorted, checking if her lipstick was alright next to her. “Well, you look mighty fine in it. Don’t steal all the good ones from us tonight.”

Mar’s jokes distracted (Y/N) from her worrisome thoughts.

“Guys, do I look okay?”

The girls turned to the doorway where Lily stood in her flattering lavender dress, her hair in a half-up half-down style. 

“Okay? You look better than okay! If James wasn’t head over heels for you already, he definitely will be tonight.” 

(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows. Lily turned a light shade of red while Marlene answered the unspoken question. “James is this guy she met at a café down the block. They hit it off and she gave him his number. He won’t stop sending little flirts and compliments now, it’s honestly so cute.” She giggled with (Y/N) joining in. Lily was really red now, her face unamused. “Can we just go already?”

They shared a few laughs before nodding. The three of them grabbed their phones and purses before heading out.

(Y/N) fumbled as she got her car keys out while putting in the address to her GPS. 

Marlene was already giddy and she hadn’t even touched any alcohol yet. “Thanks again for being our ride, (Y/N).” The mentioned female did a toothless smile as she concentrated on putting in the words and numbers correctly.

“It’s no problem, really. Plus, I’m convinced you’ll both be wasted by the end of the night so you need someone to look out for you.” 

Both girls gasped, clutching their chests dramatically. Lily did a small ‘humph’ while Marlene protested, saying she knew how to handle herself. “If you think calling me at 3 AM asking where I keep the escaped llamas is handling yourself then yes, you’re totally right Mar.”

They all broke out into laughter, arriving at the car. 

After getting comfortable in their seats-with seatbelts, of course-starting the engine and playing some music from (Y/N)’s playlist, they were on their way.

With the melodies of her favorite artists and Marlene’s rambling about how many cute pictures she’s going to take, the amount of time it took to arrive didn’t even cross (Y/N)’s mind.

“Come on, open the door, I’m ready to party!” Lily giggled at Marlene’s remark. Upon unlocking the car doors, Marlene immediately got off, followed by Lily. (Y/N) stayed in her seat, having second thoughts on her decision.

Lily gave her a look, which said she was not going inside unless she was sure (Y/N) was right behind her. She immediately knew all the ‘what if’s that were going through the girl’s mind. “Can you just let your worries go for _one night?_ ” It sounded less like a question and more like a command. 

(Y/N) sighed, putting her phone away and clutching onto her purse before stepping out. After making sure that the car doors were locked, she walked right next to Lily with Marlene a little ahead. 

Upon entering, about a million conversations and music were blasted into her ears. Marlene had already wandered off somewhere, which (Y/N) assumed was the place the drinks were being served. She started chatting with Lily when a messy-haired boy with circular glasses asked if he could borrow her. Judging by the way Lily blushed, (Y/N) automatically guessed it was James. She secretly didn’t want to be left alone but she also wanted her friend to spend time with her crush, even if she denied liking him the whole car ride when it was mentioned.

Guiding herself through a sea of dancing people, (Y/N) found a more secluded spot where she could seat herself down. It’s not that the heels were tiring, but she didn’t want her feet to hurt when she wasn’t even doing anything.

“What’re you doing all alone, love?”

She looked up to see the most beautiful pair of grey eyes she’d ever seen. His long hair framed his face perfectly, and-wait, what was happening again? 

“It’s rude to stare, sweetheart.” A smirk tugged at his lips. (Y/N) grew flustered, now realizing she was probably analyzing him for too long. She thanked whatever being may be out there that the multicolored lights made her blush less noticeable. “Sorry-I…can we start over?”

He let out a deep laugh, something (Y/N) would definitely pay to hear again. “Of course.” He held out the hand that wasn’t holding a drink. “The name’s Black, Sirius Black.” She smiled, shaking his hand, which sent sparks through her. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N).” 

“(Y/N)…" She relished in him saying her name, but quickly interrupted whatever he was going to follow that up with. “If you say ‘beautiful name for a beautiful girl,’ I am leaving this party.”

He immediately closed his mouth, causing her to laugh. Sirius took a seat next to her on the couch. “Did you come here all by yourself?” (Y/N) shook her head, gaining a momentarily disappointed Sirius. “My friends talked me into coming,” His original expression returned. “I don’t usually come to these things.” 

“I can tell.”

“Is it that obvious?” (Y/N) bit her lip nervously.

“If you keep doing that, I’ll have no choice but to kiss you on the spot, love.” 

She gently shoved him, her face reddening even more. “If you came here with friends, why do I see no evidence of them.” 

(Y/N) fidgeted with her hands. “One is probably drunk and dancing her heart out. The other is who-knows-where with this boy. James, I think it was.” Sirius’s eyes evidently lit up. “James is my best mate, guess we were destined to meet anyway.” He sent a wink at her before taking a sip of his drink.

“Is this a hobby of yours, picking up girls with your charming ways.” 

“Not always, but I’m glad to see you find me charming, love.” She immediately cursed herself mentally for the words that had come out of her mouth.

“SNUFFLES!”

Sirius coughed awkwardly, sinking down in the couch as if trying not to be seen. This caused her to imitate his smirk. “Odd way to react to such a random statement. Could they possibly be referring to you, _Snuffles?_ ” His eyes glared over at her. “Of course not.”

“SNUFFLES ORION BLACK, WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Sirius groaned, running one hand through his hair and covering his face with the other. (Y/N) broke into laughter. After a few seconds, the laughter died down and Sirius moved one finger to see. He expected to find the girl had disappeared only to find she had stood up in front of him and had her hand held out. “They’re trying to find you, yes? We could move out onto the balcony if you like. Unless you want to be found faster.” He shook his head, smiling as he took her hand.

(Y/N) threw open the doors dramatically, “Ah, fresh air. Well, as fresh as it can be from all the cars that have driven past here tonight.” She glanced over at him, the moonlight perfectly highlighting his beautiful features.

“You’re starin’ again, love.” The familiar smirk appeared on his face.

_Fml…_

“In the good way or the bad way?”

The female’s confused expression at his statement made him laugh. “You were thinking out loud.”

(Y/N) groaned in exasperation. “Can I embarrass myself anymore tonight?”

“I find it kind of cute.”

She blinked, thinking she must have heard it wrong. “I’m-what?”

Sirius expertly switched the topic, although the thought lingered in her mind. They talked for the rest of the night, which was filled with friendly and not-so-friendly banter. They found they really enjoyed talking to each other, having the same humor. Of course, just listening to the other person seemed to entertain them enough.

Sirius got nervous in the middle of the conversation, which didn’t go unnoticed by (Y/N). “Hey, are you alright? You’ve gone really quiet.” He cleared his throat, his eyebrows knitting together, like he was thinking deeply about something. “Yeah, I was just-…you know what, fuck it.” (Y/N) laughed a little from his sudden outburst. 

“(Y/N), I don’t want you to be some random person I met at a party. You seem like such a smart, cool, and funny person. Not to mention you’re bloody gorgeous-” A familiar blush spread across her face. “-so, before I chicken out, I need to ask you something. Will you go on a date with me?” (Y/N) froze where she stood. Had she heard him correctly?

Her mouth opened to say something but it instantly closed.

“I’ll take that as a no-”

“NO! God, no-I mean-” Words seemed to be failing her, so she decided to try a different method.

Leaning up, she quickly pressed her lips against his. Sirius’s eyes widened but the shock instantly wore off as he wrapped his hands around her waist. They both smiled into the kiss, (Y/N)’s hands slowly reaching up to touch his hair. 

They seemed to forget where they actually were, because they both jumped abruptly when someone opened the doors to the balcony. 

Lily stood there, a smirk forming on her lips. “Am I interrupting something?” Both of their faces were reddening by the second. Sirius seemed to get over the situation faster than (Y/N), now smirking back at Lily. “How did your snog sesh with James go, Evans?” Now it was Lily’s turn to blush.

“GET SOME, PADS!”

Sirius broke into laughter, shouting back in response, “GET SOME, PRONGS!”

The girls looked at each other, confused, but laughed along anyway.

Sirius and (Y/N) quickly exchanged phone numbers before they forgot and went back inside with Lily. After a couple more rounds of shots that (Y/N) had no intention in participating in, the party died down and people started leaving. Checking the time, she realized why. Finding Marlene and helping her walk sturdier, she gestured to Lily that they should be leaving too. She smirked when she saw her go up to James and give him a peck on the cheek. Lily mouthed, “Not a word.” over to her.

“I look forward to our date, doll.” 

(Y/N) waved with her hand that wasn’t supporting Marlene, smiling to herself on the way out. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @rosecolouredclarity on Tumblr, I usually post there first! ♥


End file.
